yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/61
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 61-وَإِذْ قُلْنَا لِلْمَلآئِكَةِ اسْجُدُواْ لآدَمَ فَسَجَدُواْ إَلاَّ إِبْلِيسَ قَالَ أَأَسْجُدُ لِمَنْ خَلَقْتَ طِينًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 61-Ve iz kulnâ lil melâiketiscudû li âdeme fe secedû illâ iblîs(iblîse), kâle e escudu li men halakte tînâ(tînen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve iz kulnâ : ve biz demiştik * 2. lil melâiketiscudû : meleklere secde edin * 3. li âdeme : Âdem'e * 4. fe : o zaman * 5. secedû : secde ettiler * 6. illâ : ancak, başka, hariç * 7. iblîse : iblis * 8. kâle : dedi * 9. e escudu : ben secde mi edeyim * 10. li men halakte : halkettiğin, yarattığın kimseye * 11. tînen : tînden, çamurdan Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 61-Hani bir zaman meleklere, Âdem'e secde edin demiştik de İblis'ten başka hepsi secde etmişti ve o, balçıktan yarattığın mahlûka secde mi edeyim demişti. Ali Bulaç Meali * 61-Hani, meleklere: "Adem'e secde edin" demiştik. İblis'in dışında (hepsi) secde etmişlerdi. Demişti ki: "Bir çamur olarak yarattığın kimseye ben secde eder miyim?" Ahmet Varol Meali * 61-Hani meleklere: "Adem'e secde edin" demiştik de İblis dışında hepsi secde etmişti. O: "Ben bir çamur olarak yarattığına mı secde edeyim?" demişti. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 61-Meleklere: 'Adem'e secde edin' demiştik, İblis'ten başka hepsi secde etmiş, o ise: 'çamurdan yarattığına mı secde edeceğim?' demişti. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 61-Hani meleklere, “Âdem için saygı ile eğilin” demiştik, onlar da saygı ile eğilmişlerdi. Yalnız İblis saygı ile eğilmemiş, “Hiç ben, çamur hâlinde yarattığın kimse için saygı ile eğilir miyim?” demişti. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 61-Meleklere: Âdem'e secde edin! demiştik. İblis'in dışında hepsi secde ettiler. İblis: «Ben, dedi, çamurdan yarattığın bir kimseye secde mi ederim!» Edip Yüksel Meali * 61-Meleklere, 'Adem'e secde edin!,' dediğimizde, İblis hariç hepsi secde ettiler. 'Balçıktan yarattığına mı secde edecekmişim,' dedi Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 61-Yine unutma ki, bir vakit meleklere: «Adem için secde edin!» demiştik; derhal secde ettiler, fakat iblis: «Ben, bir çamur halinde yarattığın kimseye hiç secde mi ederim!» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 61-Yine unutma ki bir vakıt Melâikeye Âdem için secde edin demiştik derhal secde ettiler, lâkin İblîs hiç dedi: ben bir çamur halinde yarattığın kimseye secde mi ederim? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 61-Ve o zamanı yâd et ki, «Âdem'e secde ediniz,» diye meleklere emrettik, onlar da hemen secde ettiler. Ancak İblis secde etmedi. Dedi ki: «Ben bir çamur halinde yarattığına secde eder miyim?» Muhammed Esed * 61-Hani, meleklere, "Adem'in önünde yere kapanın" demiştik ve bunun üzerine İblis'in dışında onların hepsi yere kapanmışlardı. (İblis): "Balçıktan yarattığın (bu) yaratığın mı önünde eğileceğim?" demiş, Suat Yıldırım * 61-(61-62) Bir zaman meleklere: "Ademe secde edin!" dedik, onlar da hemen secdeye kapandılar, yalnız İblis secde etmeyip: "Çamurdan yarattığın kimseye secde mi ederim!" "Benden üstün kıldığın adam bu mu? Eğer kıyamet gününe kadar bana bir mühlet versen, gör bak nasıl da onun soyunu pek azı dışında kumandam altına alacağım!" dedi. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 61-Bir zaman meleklere: "Âdem'e secde edin!" demiştik. Secde ettiler, yalnız İblis etmedi: "Ben çamur olarak yarattığın kimseye secde eder miyim? dedi. Şaban Piriş Meali * 61-Meleklere: -Adem için secde edin! dediğimiz vakit, İblis dışında hepsi secde etti. İblis: -Çamurdan yarattığın kimse için mi secde edeyim? dedi. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 61-Meleklere 'Âdem'e secde edin' buyurduğumuzda, İblis hariç hepsi secdeye kapanmıştı. O ise 'Çamurdan yarattığın şeye mi secde edeceğim?' dedi. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 61-Hani, meleklere: "Âdem'e secde edin!" demiştik; onlar da secde etmişlerdi. Ama İblis secde etmemiş, şöyle demişti: "Çamur olarak yarattığın kişiye secde mi ederim?" Yusuf Ali (English) * 61- Behold! We said to the angels:(2251) "Bow down unto Adam": They bowed down except Iblis: He said, "Shall I bow down to one whom Thou didst create from clay?" M. Pickthall (English) * 61- And when We said unto the angels: Fall down prostrate before Adam and they fell prostrate all save Ibis, he said: Shall I fall prostrate before that which Thou hast created of clay? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 61- (Yine unutma ki) Bir vakit meleklere: "Âdem'e secde edin" demiştik. İblis'ten başka hepsi secde ettiler. O ise: "Ben bir çamurdan yarattığın kimseye mi secde ederim?" demişti. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *61- Hani meleklere: "Adem'e secde edin" demiştik. İblis'in dışında (hepsi) secde etmişlerdi.(74) Demişti ki: "Bir çamur olarak yarattığın kimseye ben secde eder miyim?" 62- Demişti ki: "Şu bana karşı yücelttiğine bir bak; andolsun, eğer bana kıyamet gününe kadar süre tanırsan, onun soyunu -pek azı dışında- kuşkusuz kendime bağlı kılacağım."(75) 63- Demişti ki: "Git, onlardan kim sana uyarsa, şüphesiz sizin cezanız cehennemdir; eksiksiz bir ceza." 64- "Onlardan güç yetirdiklerini sesinle sarsıntıya uğrat,(76) atlıların ve yayalarınla onların üstüne yaygarayı kopar,(77) mallarda ve çocuklarda onlara ortak ol(78) ve onlara çeşitli vaadlerde bulun."(79) Şeytan, onlara aldatmadan başka bir şey vadetmez. 65- "Benim kullarım; senin onlar üzerinde hiç bir zorlayıcı gücün (hakimiyetin) yoktur."(80) Vekil olarak Rabbin yeter.(81) AÇIKLAMA 74. Bkz. Bakara: 30-39, Nisa: 117-121, Araf: 11-25, Hicr: 26-42, İbrahim: 22 Bu hikaye burada, kafirlere, Allah'a karşı olan tutum ve davranışlarının aynı şeytanınki gibi olduğu anlatılmak üzere tekrarlanmıştır. Gerçekte onlar insanın en büyük düşmanı olan şeytana uyuyorlar ve onun, insanlığın yaratılışının başlangıcında, Adem'in soyundan gelenleri saptırmak üzere verdiği sözü yerine getirmek için kurduğu tuzaklara düşüyorlar. 75. Yani, "Onları, itaatte sabit kalmayı gerektiren Allah'a halife olma konumundan ayıracağım. Onların yüce konumdan ayrılmaları aynen bir ağacın kökünden sökülmesi gibidir." 76. Arapça metnin sözlük anlamı şöyledir: "Zayıf ve güçsüz bulduklarını silip süpürebilirsin." 77. Burada şeytan, bir bölgeyi atlılar ve yayalarla basan, belirli şeylerin çalınmasını, talan edilmesini emreden bir soyguncuya benzetilmektedir. Şeytanın atlıları ve yayaları, onun görevini sayısız şekillerde ifa eden insanlar ve cinlerdir. 78. Bu, şeytan ile takipçilerinin arasındaki ilişkiyi açıklayan çok anlamlı bir cümledir. Bir taraftan şeytan hiç bir çaba harcamaksızın, kendisine uyan bir kimsenin mallarına ve kazancına ortak olur; diğer taraftan günah, isyan ve kötü davranışların cezasını paylaşmada, ortak olmaz. Yine böyle bir adamın çocukları ile ilgili olarak, sadece baba onları büyütüp yetiştirme zahmetine katlanır. Fakat baba şeytanın saptırmalarıyla sadece kendisi değil de şeytan da çocuğun babası imiş gibi onu kötü ve ahlâksız bir şekilde etkiler. 79. Şeytan onları boş başarı vaadleriyle kandırır ve onları boş ümitlerle oyalar. 80. Bunun iki anlamı vardır: 1) "Sen insanoğlunu kendi yoluna uydurmak için zorlama gücüne sahip değilsin. Senin yapabileceğin tek şey onları boş vaadler ve ümitlerle kandırmandır; fakat onların sana uyup uymama seçenekleri olacaktır. Onları isteksizce kendine uymaya zorlamaya gücün yetmez." 2) "Sen benim doğru kullarımı, kandırmayı başaramazsın. Zayıf ve güçsüzler sana uysa da, bana itaatte sabit olan Salih kullarım üzerinde bir tasarrufta bulunamazsın." 81. Yani, "Allah'a güvenen, O'nun hidayetine ve yardımına inanan kimseler, şeytanla imtihan edildiklerinde başka bir desteğe ihtiyaç duymayacaklardır. Çünkü Allah onların şeytanın saptırmalarından uzak kalmalarına yardım edecek, onları koruyacak ve doğru yola iletecektir. Diğer taraftan kendi güçlerine veya Allah'tan başka güçlere güvenenler, şeytanla imtihan edildiklerinde, bu imtihandan başarılı çıkamayacaklardır." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *61. HANİ, meleklere, "Âdem'in önünde yere kapanın" demiştik ve bunun üzerine İblis'in dışında onların hepsi yere kapanmışlardı. (75) İblis: "Balçıktan yarattığın (bu) yaratığın mı önünde eğileceğim?" demiş, 75 - Hz. Âdem ve melekler temsîli üzerine yapılmış bir açıklama için bkz. 2:30-34, 7:11-18, 15:26-41 ve ilgili notlar. A‘râf ve Hicr surelerinde olduğu gibi burada da vurgu İblis'in Hz. Âdem hakkındaki küçümseyici tavrı (ki bu tavrın, açıktır ki, bütün insan türü için simgeleyici bir anlamı vardır) üzerindedir; bunun içindir ki, bu pasaj, yukarıdaki 53. ayetin bitiş cümlesiyle, yani "Şeytan gerçekten de insanın açık düşmanıdır" ifadesiyle açık bir bağlantı içindedir. Allah'ın meleklere "Âdem'in önünde secde edin" buyruğunda ifadesini bulan insanın üstün konumu üzerindeki vurgu bu temsîli 70-72. ayetlere bağlamaktadır Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *61. Ve o zamanı hatırla ki, Adem'e secde ediniz diye meleklere emrettik, onlar da hemen secde ettiler. Ancak iblis -secde etmedi-dedi ki: Ben çamurdan yarattığın bir kimseye secde mi ederim?. 61. Bu mübarek âyetler, insanları küfr ve şirke düşürmeğe çalışan şeytanın nasıl lanete uğramış olduğunu bildiriyor. Allah'ın emrine uymak için Hazreti Adem'e secde ile emrolunduğu halde ne kadar kibirli bir vaziyet alarak o secdeden kaçındığını ve o yüzden ebedî ziyana uğradığını, kibir ve gururun, Peygamberlere karşı düşmanlığın ne büyük felâketlere sebep olduğunu gösteriyor. Şeytanın insanlara karşı yapacağı vesveselerin ehemmiyetsizliğine işaret ediyor, din kuvveti olan müslümanların Allah'ın koruması altında olup onların üzerinde şeytanın bir hâkimiyeti bulunmadığını beyan buyuruyor, şöyle ki: (Ve) Ey Yüce Peygamber!. (Hatırla ki,) Ceddin Adem'i yarattığım ve kendisine büyük bir üstünlük verdiğim zaman (Adem'e secde ediniz diye meleklere emrettik) onlar da bu emre uyarak (hemen secde ettiler) Hazreti Adem'in üstünlüklerini takdirde ve kendisine karşı bir saygı selâmında bulundular. (Ancak) meleklerin arasında bulunan (İblis) kendisine de yönelik olan bu ilâhî emre muhalefet ederek secdede bulunmadı ilâhî emirdeki hikmeti takdir edemedi, şahsî bir gururun tesirinden kurtulamadı (ve) inkarcı ve kibirli bir eda ile (dedi ki: Ben bir çamur halinde yarattığına secde eder miyim?.) ona karşı öyle mütevazi bir vaziyet alır mıyım?.